bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MichaelDiaz101/My History on Bully Fanon Wiki
Where it all Began Now, after graduating college I found a game I played back in high school, that truly captured the nostalgia and hijinks of what it meant to be a kid. That game was ''Bully. ''After giving it a really good run through I decided to find a fanfiction website for it. After a previous stint of a Left 4 dead fanon wiki (now deceased) I decided I'd choose one for, quite possibly, my favorite game made by Rockstar, except for RDR and GTA SA, and that was Bully. When I first introduced myself in 2011 I was met by a user by the name of KingofAwesome77. He didn't really take a liking to me and that made me very worried, but I was met by so many other great users. '''Link: '''Link is such an amazing writer, I know with time he has been so busy, and I haven't seen him write in years. I so dearly miss his work, and would love for him to just send out one more piece, just one more if that's all he can do. His character Greg is such a brilliant character and I adore him so very much. '''TTG: '''Back then he was BULLY'S BIGGEST FAN, now I know him as TTG. I love his writing. C-Money (Clayton) is a character that really, emotionally, sticks with me. He's tough, but really faces up for what he does. '''Soda: '''Soda and I engaged in banter from the very start. Her character Jenny is the very reason we have what we have today, in my opinion. Jenny isn't the most refined character, or perfect character. But Jenny inspired other users to make characters of their own and submit them here. To me Jenny is the most important character on the wiki because of this. '''cdc: '''He joined soon after I did and we both wrote a story which comprised of both characters. Charles is probably the most humanized character potrayed that I've really seen, if not, among them. My First OC Now, when I started I wasn't the best writer, still am not, but I had fun. I made the Michael OC with the full intention of making someone I wasn't in high school. Cool. Now I realize how droll that is, I went way overboard with him. But the people on the wiki still dealt with him, and I am thankful. From then on I went to more diverse OC's. Even the OC's featured in his story breath life into the story, more-so then he does. When I first started Michael it was a first person story, but the problem with these for me is repetition. They can become quickly repetitive to my eyes, so I switched to story given in third person, just to give a multitude of different views from all the characters in my story. Drama Upon joining I found out that Bully Fanon has its own record of issues, mostly around drama. An admin named Dan (He still scares me) and Scarly, who was a fantastic writer by the way, were at each others throats the whole time. When I entered there were times where I was a part of the drama, and even escalated it. When they finally left it did severe something here on the wiki, users were just tired of the fighting and we all were spent. It died down for awhile, though drama did arise between King and many other users here. After both these issues users here were completely out of it. Some left. When users from a roleplaying website arrived we got along well, though there were instances when creative conflict fractured the wiki and soon users were leaving. It was at this time I believe Soda left. The Quiet Years It's hard for me to really remember, but by the midpoint of 2013 mostly everyone had left. Soda was gone for this time, Link had since passed, and any new users that experienced these events quickly left so they didn't need to become a part of it. TTG and I were all that remained. cdc dropped by often, though he was busy improving upon his writing skill, and tending to high school. So we were quiet for some time, it was depressing. I kept writing, as did TTG and we both reviewed each others stories and talked briefly. I'm not sure what it was like from TTG's P.O.V but it almost made me quit. The Revival It was November of 2014 when Soda messaged me and said she was coming back, a month later she posted several One-Shots and we began to develop again. There were three of us, Link returned briefly so it felt like 'the old crew' was back together. In January cdc returned and we all began reconvening. It was awesome, to make an understatement. Though I wasn't really writing at the time, if I was it was brief, when Lucky107 arrived she inspired me to really get back into it. Not sure if anyone's read Lucky's work but she's brilliant check her out! New users are arriving, as it seems, monthly. It seems we found this formula that ''works ''for us. The community has really come together, honestly. Which is a huge gripe from back then, we are better and I still believe we are growing. The video game Bully has really forced a resurgence in 2014-2015 and I think its fanbase will continue to grow, as shall we. The writers here are all amazing, and each with something to tell. I almost feel bad that my crappy work is here. Haha Category:Blog posts